Let It Go
«'Let It Go'» (в русском дубляже «''Отпусти и забудь''») – сольная и самая известная песня, исполненная Эльзой, героиней мультфильма Disney «Холодное сердце». Информация о саундтреке * Авторы слов и музыки – Кристен Стюарт-Лопес и Роберт Лопес * Вокал – Идина Мензель (Эльза), Деми Ловато (поп-версия), Анна Бутурлина (русский дубляж). Текст песни |-|Английский текст = The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door Let it go (go, go, go go, go go, go go, go, go, go go) Let it go Let it go Let it go It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand and here I stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go The cold never bothered me anyway Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway |-|Официальный дубляж = Метель укроет склоны горных вершин И белым-бела земля. Безмолвного королевства Королевой стала я. А ветер стонет и на сердце ураган, Мне б его сдержать, но я не смогла. Не открывай, храни секрет, Будь хорошей девочкой для всех, Закрой все чувства на замок... Но тщетно всё! Отпусти и забудь, Что прошло, уже не вернуть. Отпусти и забудь, Новый день укажет путь. Я не боюсь ничего уже, Пусть бушует шторм! Холод всегда мне был по душе. А я бегу всё выше, На ледяную гладь. И страхам дней минувших Меня уж не догнать. Пора узнать, что я могу, На службу призову пургу, Свободу обрету во льдах навсегда! Отпусти и забудь Этот мир из твоих грёз. Отпусти и забудь, И не будет больше слёз! Здесь мой дом, мой снежный удел, Пусть бушует шторм! Искрится воздух и земля от моих чар, Подвластен мне мороз и лёд, ну что за дивный дар! И вот уже я знаю, как мне дальше быть: Я не вернусь назад, должна я всё забыть! Отпусти и забудь, И на небо лети зарёй. Отпусти и забудь, Полярной сияй звездой! Встречу я первый рассвет, Пусть бушует шторм! Холод всегда мне был по душе. |-|Версия Деми Ловато = You know it wasn't so long ago When things weren't as we know Back when I was younger and had a hunger For all the things I didn't know And I remember the day when I went out to play And I bird flew down to my hand Didn't want to leave and When I asked to keep I remember my dad said Yeah son let it go away Hope that it comes back Here to you some day Just let it go away And if it comes back you know it's here to stay Since then I've gone through changes Since then I've gone through life Since then I found me a beautiful woman I thought could be my wife She said she really loves me But she said she couldn't stay She said I've got to go my love To find things my own way So I let her go away Hope that she comes back Here to me some day I let her go away And if she comes back I know she's here to stay There's not always reasons for the things in life But it's comforting to know within your mind If you love something enough And you've done all that you can If there's one thing I have known and learned first hand Sometimes you have to just let it go away Hope that it comes back Here to you some day Just let it go away And if it comes back You know it's here to stay Let it go away And if it comes back You know it's here to stay Let it go |-|Версия Деми Ловато (перевод Юлии Довганишиной) = Отпусти и забудь, Что прошло, уже не вернуть. Отпусти и забудь, Новый день укажет путь. Метель укроет склоны горных вершин И белым-бела земля. Безмолвного королевства Королевой стала я. А ветер стонет и на сердце ураган. Мне б его сдержать, но я не смогла. Не открывай, храни секрет, Будь хорошей девочкой для всех, Закрой все чувства на замок... Но тщетно всё! Отпусти и забудь, Что прошло, уже не вернуть. Отпусти и забудь, Новый день укажет путь. Я не боюсь ничего уже! Отпусти и забудь, Холод всегда мне был по душе. А я бегу всё выше на ледяную гладь, И страхам дней минувших меня уж не догнать. Здесь среди хрустальных гор я начала дышать, И знаю точно, с этих пор не буду я страдать. Отпусти и забудь, Что прошло, уже не вернуть. Отпусти и забудь, Новый день укажет путь. Я не боюсь ничего уже! Отпусти и забудь, Холод всегда мне был по душе. Бей же, вьюга! Дай нам забыть друг друга! Стану снежной Лавиной неизбежной! Поздно, ты прости! Отпусти и забудь, Что прошло, уже не вернуть. Отпусти и забудь, Новый день укажет путь. (Я) не боюсь ничего уже! Отпусти и забудь, Холод всегда мне был по душе. (Бэк-вокал: На, на! На, на! На, на!) Отпусти! (Бэк-вокал: На, на! На, на! На, на!) Не боюсь! Отпусти, отпусти! И забудь. Видео Disney's Frozen "Let It Go" Sequence Performed by Idina Menzel|Песня на английском языке (вокал – Идина Мензель). Холодное сердце - песня «Отпусти и забудь»|Песня на русском языке (вокал – Анна Бутурлина). Demi Lovato - Let It Go (From 'Frozen') -Official- Music Video|«Отпусти и забудь» от Деми Ловато. FROZEN - Отпусти и забудь (Let It Go in Russian) Russian lyrics cyrillic&latin + English translation|Перевод Юлии Довганишиной поп-версии песни в исполнении Деми Ловато. История создания The Daily Telegraph пояснила, что вместо злодея, изначально задуманного продюсерами, авторы песен видели в Эльзе «испуганную девочку, которая пытается контролировать и смириться со своим даром». Когда Джен Огэст и Алин Брош МакКенна дали интервью в январе 2014 года, директриса картины «''Frozen''» Дженнифер Ли вспомнила концепцию песни: «''Бобби и Кристен сказали, что они гуляли в Проспект-парке, и они только начали говорить о том, каково это будет» Эльзой. Забудь о злодее. Каково бы это было. И эта концепция - показать, кем она является, что она так долго держится при себе, и она одна, и свободна, что в последний момент она одна. Это не идеальная вещь, но она мощная''». «Let It Go» была первой песней, написанной Кристен Андерсон-Лопес и Робертом Лопесом для фильма, в котором он появился, поскольку песни, написанные ранее, в конечном итоге были обрезаны. В сюжете, который им дали, было место, отведенное для «Песни Эльзы», которую они пытались написать. Дуэт черпал вдохновение в песнях эпохи Возрождения Диснея, таких как «Русалочка» и «Красавица и чудовище», а также различных артистов, в том числе Адель, Эйми Манн, Аврил Лавин (чей дебютный альбом 2002 года назывался «''Let Go''»), Леди Гага и Кэрол Кинг. Однажды, когда пара пошла вместе из своего дома в Парк Слоуп в соседний Проспект Парк, пока они «думали из эмо-места». Андерсон-Лопес объяснил, что произошло потом: «''Мы пошли на прогулку в Проспект-парк и бросали фразы друг в друга. Каково это быть совершенным возвышенным человеком, но только потому, что вы скрывали этот секрет? Бобби придумал «царство изоляции», и это сработало''». Лопес смог импровизировать первые четыре строки песни на месте. Вернувшись в свою домашнюю студию, они сочинили оставшуюся часть песни, чередуя импровизированные мелодии на фортепиано и мозговой штурм на доске, и завершили ее за один день. Запись Для каждой созданной ими песни, включая «Let It Go», Андерсон-Лопес и Лопес записали демо в своей студии, а затем отправили ее по электронной почте съемочной группе Disney Animation в Бербанке для обсуждения на их следующей видеоконференции. После выхода фильма Андерсон-Лопес показала «откровенно честную» фан-версию песни с очень красочной лирикой, и в ответ она отметила, что в видеоконференциях сама использовала столь же откровенный язык для описания мышления Эльзы в этот момент в сюжете: «''Через некоторое время Крис Монтан, глава музыки в Disney, будет выглядеть как «Вау, язык!»''». Она также рассказала, что Disney Animation исполнительный продюсер для «Frozen» был так с «Let It Go», что он играл свою оригинальную демо песни в своем автомобиле в течение нескольких месяцев. После утверждения вокальная партия песни вместе с остальными работами для «Frozen» была в конечном итоге направлена аранжировщику Дэйву Метцжеру в его домашнюю студию в Салеме, штат Орегон, который организовал их произведение в пышный звук, подходящий для записи полным Оркестром на сцене Иствуд Скоринг на студии Warner Bros. в Бербанке в конце июля 2013 года. Вокальный трек песни был записан отдельно перед оркестровкой в Сансет Саунд в Голливуде с фортепиано трек из демоверсии, играющий в наушниках Мензеля. Этот фортепианный трек, сыгранный самим Лопесом, не был перезаписан сессионным музыкантом на оркестровой записи; это тот же самый фортепианный трек, который звучит в финальном миксе песни. Композиция «Let It Go» - это мощная баллада в тональности ля-бемоль мажора в целом, но начинающаяся в относительной минорной (фа минор). Песня в четырехместном метре и имеет быстрый темп около 137 ударов в минуту (allegro). Вокальный диапазон песни варьируется от F 3 до E ♭ 5. Лопесы специально написали песню для Идины Мензель, назвав ее «одним из самых славных голосов Бродвея и иконой в музыкальном театре». Вокальный диапазон Мензель был принят во внимание при создании музыки. Когда дело дошло до анимации сцен Эльзы для песни, Лопес и Андерсон-Лопес настаивали на особой детали, что Эльза должна захлопнуть двери дворца перед зрителями в конце песни, что, как они признали, было похоже на окончание бродвейского мюзикла «''Суини Тодд''», Лопес объяснил, что они хотели этого для того, что «этот персонаж больше не нуждается в нас», потому что он всегда любил это чувство «''когда персонаж просто злобно смотрит на вас и хлопает дверью перед вашим лицом''», хотя в окончательная версия, выражение лица Эльзы закончилось как «хитрая улыбка». По словам Лопеса, это была последняя строка в конце, «холод меня никогда не беспокоил», «это было». Анализ и параллельные восприятия Некоторые зрители за пределами киноиндустрии, в том числе один евангельский пастор и комментаторы, считают, что фильм является пропагандой нормализации гомосексуализма , в то время как другие утверждают, что персонаж Эльзы является представление положительной молодости ЛГБТ и песни - метафора для того, чтобы выйти. ЛГБТ-сообщество, однако, имело неоднозначную реакцию на эти заявления. Когда Дженнифер Ли спросили о предполагаемых оттенках геев, она заявила, что смысл фильма открыт для интерпретации: «''Я чувствую, что когда мы передаем фильм, он принадлежит миру, поэтому я не люблю ничего говорить, и пусть болельщики говорят. Я думаю, что это для них''». Она добавила, что смысл фильма также неизбежно будет интерпретироваться в культурном контексте, который был сделан в 2013 году. Другая интерпретация песни и фильма заключается в том, что они способствуют самоутверждению людей, страдающих аутизмом. Соавтор Кристен Андерсен-Лопес заявила, что у ее младшего брата есть аутичные черты, и это вдохновило песню, поскольку она имеет дело с концепцией «особого родного брата». Другие языки Помимо оригинальной английской версии, Disney Character Voices International устроила дублирование «Холодного сердца» на 47 языков и диалектов по всему миру. Главной задачей было найти сопрано, способные соответствовать теплому вокальному тону Мензеляь и диапазону вокала на их родных языках. Рик Демпси, старший исполнительный директор в Disney Character Voices International расценил процесс как «исключительно сложный», объяснив: «''Это трудное жонглирование, чтобы правильно понять смысл текста, а также ритмично согласовать его с музыкой. А затем вы должны вернуться и настроить синхронизацию губ! <...> требует много терпения и точности''». 22 января 2014 года Дисней выпустил многоязычную версию музыкальной последовательности «Let It Go», в которой были представлены вокальные выступления 25 разных актрис, которые изобразили Эльзу в соответствующих дубляжных версиях фильма. На ежегодном собрании акционеров компании Walt Disney 18 марта 2014 года в Портленде, штат Орегон, председатель и главный исполнительный директор Боб Айгер высоко оценил команду, которая выполнила «''невероятную работу по созданию фантастической международной талант, чтобы "Frozen" действительно принадлежал миру''», а затем показал весь многоязычный видеоклип «Let It Go» собравшимся акционерам. Признание и критика 6 декабря 2013 года анимационная студия Уолта Диснея выпустила видео всей последовательности «Let It Go», показанной в фильме, которое на YouTube 2018 года было просмотрено более 630 миллионов просмотров на YouTube. 30 января 2014 года была выпущена однопользовательская версия последовательности, которая по состоянию на ноябрь 2018 года получила более 1,6 миллиарда просмотров на YouTube и является одним из 50 самых просматриваемых видео на сайте. Песня достигла 5 места в американском чарте Billboard Hot 100 (в версии Идины Мензель) и завоевала как премию «Оскар» за лучшую песню к фильму (в 2014 году), так и премию «Грэмми» за лучшую песню, написанную для кино, телевидения или другого визуального представления (в 2015 году). По данным Международной федерации производителей фонограмм, песня «Let It Go» (опять же в исполнении Идины Мензель) в 2014 году продалась в цифровом виде в 10,9 миллионах экземпляров, став пятой самой продаваемой в цифровом виде песней того года. «Let It Go» получил широкое признание со стороны кинокритиков, музыкальных критиков и зрителей, причем некоторые положительно сравнили его с «''Defying Gravity''» (также в исполнении Идины Мензель) из бродвейского мюзикла Wicked. Газета «Рочестер Сити» назвала это лучшей песней саундтрека фильма: «''Исполняемая с воодушевлением Идиной Мензель, в ней есть все элементы, необходимые для того, чтобы стать постоянным фаворитом. (...) Мензель следует отдать должное за то, что она придала столько силы и страсти этому выступлению, как и в самой известной роли''». Марк Снетикер из «''Entertainment Weekly''» описал эту песню как «невероятный гимн освобождения», а Джо Дземьянович из New York Daily News назвал ее «''возбуждающей данью женской власти и необходимостью "отпустить" страха и стыда''». С другой стороны, Джим Де Рогатис и Грег Кот из радиошоу «Sound Opinions» подвергли критике песню; Де Рогатис назвал это «schlock», и Кот описал его как «''клишированный кусок пуха, который вы могли бы услышать на бродвейском саундтреке, возможно, из пятидесятых или шестидесятых''». К весне 2014 года многие журналисты заметили, что после просмотра « Frozen» многие маленькие дети в Соединенных Штатах стали необычайно одержимы музыкой фильма и, в частности, «Let It Go». Обозреватель Ивонн Абрахам из The Boston Globe назвал песню «музыкальной трещиной», которая «''отправляет детей в изменение состояния''». Подобное явление было описано в Соединенном Королевстве, где Лоррейн Кенди, главный редактор Elle UK, писала о «''музыкальной эпидемии, охватившей нацию, неустанно собирающей каждого ребенка... в своей культовой хватке''». Майкл Дэвид Розенберг «Пассажир», певец и автор песен, который прославился с хитом 2012 года «Let Her Go», признался в интервью The Project в августе 2016 года, что его сингл часто путают с «Let It Go». В результате он «всегда» получает запросы о песне для последнего, даже если это не его песня. В ноябре 2017 года чилийский поп-певец Хайме Сиеро подал в суд на Disney, Идину Мензель и Деми Ловато, заявив, что «Let It Go» очень похож на его песню 2008 года «Volar». Поп-версия от Деми Ловато Фон, релиз и композиция Андерсон-Лопес сказал, что Ловато был выбран из-за личной жизни певца; «''У нее было прошлое, о котором она довольно откровенно рассказывает, это похоже на путешествие Эльзы: оставить темное прошлое и страх позади и двигаться вперед со своей силой''». Ловато действительно отождествляла себя с контекстом песни, заявляя: «''Это так поразительно. Эльза находит свою личность; она растет в том, кто она есть, и, наконец, она принимает свою собственную силу и магические силы. Вместо того, чтобы скрывать это, как она сделала все ее жизнь, она отпускает это и обнимает это''». 21 октября 2013 года Walt Disney Records выпустила кавер-версию в качестве сингла. В то время как версия Мензель исполняется в тональности фа мажор и темпом 137 ударов в минуту, версия Ловато – в тональности соль мажора и темпа 140 ударов в минуту, с ее вокальным диапазоном между G 3 и E 5. В этой версии строка «Пусть бушует шторм!» исключена из хора вместе с необычной сопровождающей его последовательностью аккордов, а вместо нее добавлено дополнительное «Let It Go». Музыкальное видео было выпущено 1 ноября 2013 года. Его снял Деклан Уайтблум. Видео начинается с того, что Ловато сидит на полу заброшенного особняка, выложенного мраморными полами и усеянного мебелью, покрытой белыми простынями. Во время видео она одета в черное плащевое платье. Затем ее можно увидеть играющей на рояле. Сцены внутри особняка переплетаются с изображениями и клипами Frozen. К концу песни Lovato вновь появляется в кремовом платье, и комната снова кажется новой, с простынями, выброшенными, обнажая ярко украшенную мебель. Интересные факты * Для релизов фильма в различных странах были записаны версии этой песни ещё на как минимум 24 языках. ** 15 апреля 2014 года Walt Disney Records выпустили сборник под названием «Let It Go: The Complete Set» со всеми 42 иностранными фильмами «Let It Go» и девятью кредитными версиями. ** В 2015 году на хинди и индонезийская версия фильма были показаны на канале Disney. Индонезийская версия содержит переведенную поп-версию «Let It Go» в исполнении ансамбля индонезийских певцов Анггуна, Чиллы Кианы, Регины Ивановой, Новелы и Синди Бернадетт. Поп-версия была выпущена как ведущий сингл We Love Disney, Indonesia. ** В Южной Корее популярная версия песни Hyolyn достигла шестого места в музыкальном чарте Gaon в феврале, после чего последовала версия фильма, исполненная Хайе На Парк в чарте под номером 80 в марте. ** Японские версии песни, исполненные Такако Мацу и в конце фильма Мэй Дж., достигли 2 и 8 мест соответственно на Japan Hot 100 после выхода японского фильма в марте 2014 года. Версия Мацу была сертифицирована для миллионов цифровых загрузок в Японии в мае 2014 года, а версия Мэй Дж. Platinum для 250 000 загрузок. Мэй Дж. записала переработанную версию песни в своем альбоме Heartful Song Covers, который был выпущен 26 марта 2014 года. * В репризе «Впервый раз за эту вечность» Эльза обращается к Анне «Иди, встречай рассвет», что является отсылкой на строки из данной песни. * Королева исполняет «''The cold never bothered me anyway''» («''Холод всегда мне был по душе''») в короткометражном мультфильме «Холодное торжество», когда меняет себе платье. * В мультфильме в стиле ЛЕГО с этой песней обыгрывается бафос: Эльза собирается петь, но каждый раз обрывается, так и не начав выступление. * В одном из эпизодов телесериала «Элементарно, Ватсон» Шерлок Холмс говорит: «''Спой песенку из "Frozen"», намекая на «Let It Go». * Фрагмент песни звучит в м/ф «Ральф против Интернета», когда Ванилопа попадает в ''Oh My Disney.￼ Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни